Kagefusa Manyuu
Kagefusa Manyuu (魔乳 影房, Manyū Kagefusa) is a reformed antagonist of the Manyū Hiken-chō manga and anime series. She is also Chifusa Manyuu's older sister. Unlike Chifusa, she is perfectly fine with her family's form of government and goes to great lengths to preserve it. Kagefusa dislikes Chifusa, who was chosen as the Manyuu Successor over her despite the fact that Kagefusa had bigger breasts. Appearance Kagefusa wears a black unitard with thin feather like protrusions on her shoulders and her arms. She has white arm guards, with black gloves and a white cloth wrapped around her waist. She has the same kind of thigh-highs as Chifusa. In later episodes, her outfit is more modest, as there is now a thin piece of black cloth where there previously was an open spot. Along with her sister, Kagefusa's body is rather over-developed for her age. She has wide birthing hips, thick thighs, prominent glutes, and huge mammaries giving her the silhouette of a fertility goddess. Kagefusa's well-endowed body commands authority and doesn't even seem to cause her movements to slow or give her back pain. Personality She is cruel, sadistic, and tends to treat people harshly, especially the lesser endowed women and the poor. At first hostile towards her sister Chifusa, she later begins to lighten up on her and to change her ways. Abilities As a trained Samurai of Manyuu clan, Kagefusa is an expert swordsman and is well rounded. As a Manyuu clan member she furthermore has enough status to command her own squadrons. Swordsmanship: Kagefusa has been shown to be skilled at wielding a sword. Her skill is great enough that before Chifusa learned the Breast Slice technique, she used to bully her for sport. Marksmanship: Kagefusa has been seen in on occasion using a rifle aside from her sword. She has displayed rather good proficiency with it, having landed a shot on Chifusa from a considerable distance. Tracking: A testament to her skill, Kagefusa is leader of her own Tit Hunting squadron. Throughout the series Kagefusa has been shown to be a rather skilled tracker in her pursuit of Chifusa. She has always managed to find her again whenever she would have seemed lost. Trivia * She is voiced by Kaoru Mizuhara. * Her mother is Juchini. Kagefusa’s older brother is Muneyuki Manyuu. * Her facial "tattoo" isn't actually permanent, it is painted on. * Prior to her defeat at the hands of Chifusa Manyuu, Kagefusa's breasts were arguably the largest in the series; however, after Chifusa Manyuu absorbed them, they dropped considerably in size. * On a number of occasions, Kagefusa takes a combat stance, sword pointed forwards, that is similar to Hajime Saitou's Gatotsu stance from Rurouni Kenshin. * True Form Kagefusa's breasts were extraordinarily large and sensitive when compared to other women, and just like her sister Chifusa, she was capable of climaxing from breast contact alone. * It would seem that series director Hiraku Kaneko might be a fan of her considering how she was not only brought back for her own full Blu-ray Special, but she was also brought back sporting her True Form breasts (contrary to any happening in the manga). * As evidenced by Special 3, it seems that Kagefusa's breasts were once capable of producing and storing enormous amounts of milk, and could even lactate upon reaching sexual climax. Kagefusa's engorged mammary glands were shown to not only leak milk, but to shoot full-on fountains of it as well (with no visible signs of running out). Kagefusa comments on the quality of her breast milk by stating, "It contains nutrients that promote breast growth!" * It is most likely Kagefusa lost her ability to produce breast milk following her defeat against Chifusa. However, based on the content of Special 2, it seems as though Chifusa herself may have gained the ability to lactate through her absorption of Kagefusa's tits via the Chichi-Nagare. * Kagefusa is known to be very sexually sadistic and possesses an unmatched sexual appetite. She has molested Oume, Kaede, Ouka, her sister Chifusa, and likely many more unknown women. * It seems that in the past, Kagefusa forced Ouka on numerous occasions to perform Chichi-Togi on her massive breasts. Not only does she have a nightmare about one of these occasions (Special 3), but in Special 4 she willingly restrains Chifusa under Kagefusa's orders stating, "Neither my body, nor my Soul can stand up to Kagefusa-sama." Gallery 4.jpg|Kagefusa in the manga kasj.jpg|Kagefusa on the hunt 585715-kagefusa_large.png 4156825.jpg 468202- leopard raws manyuu hiken chou 10 raw atx 1280x720 x264 aac mp4 snapshot 20 10 2011 09 24 11 01 57 .jpg kagefusa_angry.png kagefusa_gatotsu.png|Kagefusa in her "Gatotsu" stance kagefusa_gatotsu (2).png|Kagefusa in her "Gatotsu" stance (side view) vlcsnap-2017-04-05-14h20m50s457.png|Kagefusa at Oppai Maximum vlcsnap-2015-05-16-13h19m53s910.png|Kagefusa grins and displays her breasts vlcsnap-2017-10-09-23h57m02s666.png|Kagefusa Lactating Srtydtydy.png|Kagefusa in her natural state Sample 2956cfc4a4de7e1be2de7b9657cbfe34.jpg 4ed51bd8b32dac0a005afd011488ae0a.jpg Manyuu Hikenchou1063.jpg Kagesa.jpg Kage.jpg Kagefusa milk production.png|Kagefusa lactating for Ouka Kagefusa full body.png|Kagefusa presents herself to Ouka Category:Characters Category:DDD Cup Category:A Cup Category:Female